


early morning

by newtonBIszler



Series: newmann drabbles [2]
Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Hermann POV, M/M, No Dialogue, Tooth Rotting Fluff, it’s just herms being sweet, this is also making up for the angst i made
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 20:25:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14838597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newtonBIszler/pseuds/newtonBIszler
Summary: this is just self-indulgent fluffwhat herms sees/thinks about when he wakes up first





	early morning

it was early morning when hermann woke up, but he didn’t know the exact time. not that he cared anyways, he wasn’t getting out of bed anytime soon. he yawned, shifted, and opened his eyes. every time he set eyes on his husband while he was asleep, his breath was taken away. newt looked so calm, so /happy/. it was a sight to behold, even when the light was dim.   
he smiled to himself as he traced over his face with his fingers. newt’s nose twitched, earning a chuckle out of hermann. his husband was soft in so many ways, from his face to his kisses. he was beautiful in all the ways hermann could imagine, and even though they bicker and disagree, they loved each other.   
hermann smoothed back some of newt’s messy hair, watching for any more signs of movement other than his breathing. there were none. his smile had faded a little, however it was still present.   
maybe a few more hours of sleep wouldn’t hurt. he situated himself in a way so his face was resting against newt’s chest, and..  
well, what he wasn’t expecting was his husband to hold him, though he wasn’t complaining. newt tended to do things like this in his sleep anyways. sleep claimed him soon after, and he was happy. warm. safe.  
it was in the early morning when hermann found himself falling in love with his husband all over again.


End file.
